Bendita la luz de tu mirada
by Hadou Ruri
Summary: Si el moreno pensaba q Naruto era su único dolor de cabeza, estaba muy equivocado. Entren y lean! Favor no matar a esta autora y dejen reviews, Onegai
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 Prólogo

Habían pasado 3 años desde el regreso del Uchiha al equipo n 7, todos sus compañeros habían cambiado, Sakura e Ino se habían olvidado de ese amor de niñez y buscaron por otros caminos, la primera estaba de novia de Rock Lee, ella decidió darle una oportunidad y al parecer las cosas se dieron, bueno hubo unos cambios por parte de Rock Lee en su aspecto físico y todo por ver a su pequeña flor felíz (N/A: ya se podrán imaginar, no más imitación de Gai-sensei, siii!!!), y su ahora mejor amiga salía con Shikamaru, aunque esto ya se venía venir, según Shikamaru era algo problemático (el pobre lidiar con una chica **tan** animada cono Ino…); con lo que respecta a los demás, pues Naruto se dio cuenta, después de MUCHO tiempo (es que era un poco lento) que amaba a Hinata, aunque debió pasar por dificultades con su padre, ya que este era algo estricto (pobres Hinata y Naruto, los tenían bien vigilados), pero al final, el déspota padre aceptó portador del Kyuubi; ahora la niña tímida de mirada extraña era más abierta y sociable (quién lo hubiera imaginado), bueno todos habían mejorado notoriamente sus habilidades como ninjas, la mayoría eran jounnins, pero Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura se unieron a las fuerazs especiales ANBU, eran los mejores que hubieran pasado por ese equipo; en cuanto a Kakashi-sensei bueno el seguí con su complicada lectura (es un pervertido, aunque no lo admita jijijiji)

Todo parecería que transcurriría en "paz" para estos guerreros, pero no saben lo que les espera, en especial a cierto moreno de fría mirada….


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Les habían encomendado una misión sencilla, pero iba a ser todo menos sencilla, solamente tenían que hacer un interrogatorio en otra aldea vecina pero….

En otra dimensión

- Te digo que es muy peligroso Kana, no deberías jugar con eso - decía una joven maga de u os 17 años a su compañera, casi hermana se podría decir, se conocían desde muy pequeñas.

- No te alarmes Shion, yo puedo manejar esto, sé que estoy lo suficientemente entrenada para manejar esos poderes - le decía Kana a su amiga

Kana era una joven maga de unos 18 años, tenía excelentes habilidades para la magia, aunque siempre estaba metida en problemas aunque ella no los causara. Ella no era una chica que pasara desapercibida, ya que tenía una particularidad, sus ojos eran violetas con un toque de verde esmeralda (eso es algo que no se pasa por alto…)

- Puede que seas la mejor de nosotros, pero por una vez en la vida escúchame Kana! - le decía exasperada Shion

- Hm? Dijiste algo? - dijo despreocupadamente Kana

- Aaahh te odio Kana, nunca me escuchas, bueno si no me escuchas a mi tendrás que escuchar a Haku, a él si..- no termino de decir Shion, ya que fue interrumpida por Kana.

- QUÉ?! - dijo un poco asustada Kana - a él no! sabes que como nuestro profesor es muy estricto en estas cuestiones. Onegai no le digas, te prometo no volver a intentar nada peligroso con magia avanzada - decía Kana con los dedos cruzados detrás de su espalda.

- No sé como siempre me convences, pero lo haces, está bien no le diré nada a Haku, baka…

- Arigatou, dattebayo!-

- _lo siento, pero a esta promesa si tengo que faltar, me voy a hacer más fuerte, no importa lo que me cueste, lo haré! -_ pensaba Kana mientras discutía con su amiga

De vuelta a la aldea

- Cielos eso fue lo más agotador que hemos hecho y se suponía que sólo fuera un interrogatorio - comentaba Naruto, después de haber realizado la misión.

- Deja de quejarte, uzuratonkachi…, estás peor que Sakura - Sasuke insultaba a Naruto como siempre…

- A quién crees que insultas Sasuke-baka - Naruto se había empezado a exasperar.

- Por favor niños dejen de pelear, parecen un par de bebés - los trataba de calmar Sakura, pero no funcionó - idiotas -

Mientras discutían, no se imaginaban lo que ocurría en otro lado, más bien en otra dimensión…

- Lo siento amiga, pero no puedo quedarme aquí - Kana se disponía a leer un hechizo prohibido para alguien de su nivel, sólo los superiores podían usarlo.

"_Invoco los poderes de la luz y la oscuridad, tierra y cielo una serán, tiempo y espacio no habrá, fuego, tierra, agua y rayo, permitan que se haga mi voluntad, Yo Kana los invoco, a través del tiempo un viaje se hará" - _una luz empezó a envolver a Kana y un agujero si iba formando

- NO KANA QUE HAS HECHO! - gritaba angustiada Shion

- Lo siento Shion tengo que… - le decía a su amiga con lágrimas en su rostro

Fin capítulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

- _NO KANA QUE HAS HECHO! - gritaba angustiada Shion_

_- Lo siento Shion tengo que…- le decía a su amiga con lágrimas en su rostro_

Un vórtice se había formado en mitad de la habitación tragando todo lo que estuviera en su camino.

- Déjame ir! - le pedía Kana a Shion

- No lo haré - le imploraba a su amiga - recapacita, esto no traerá nada bueno- cuanto más le imploraba más lágrimas afloraban en su rostro

- No!- con esto Kana resbaló llevándose por delante a Shion

- Aaaaaahhhhhhh! No yo no quiero ir!- gritaba Shion, mientras ella y Kana eran absorbidas por el vórtice

En Konoha

- Ya cállate Naruto, es que nunca cierras la boca?!- le gritaba la kunoichi a su amigo.

- No puedo, es que tengo hambre, y mientras más hambre tengo, más ganas de hablar me dan - se quejaba este.

- Si te callas, yo te invito el ramen - le sobornó Sakura

- Sí! Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen! - Naruto estaba muy entusiasmado

- Hmp, ni así se calla - observó Sasuke - Naruto baka-

De pronto, de la nada, el cielo se tornó oscuro, parecía que fuera a caer una tormenta.

- Ahora para colmo va a llover, como si no fuera suficiente con escuchar los quejidos de Naruto - objetaba la kunoichi.

- Pero que estás diciendo Sakura! Yo sólo tengo hambre, acaso eso es un pecado? - se defendía Naruto

- Ya, silencio los dos, por andar peleando no se han percatado de que esta no es una tormenta ordinaria - observó Sasuke

- Aah? - se preguntaron los otros al mismo tiempo

Un remolino fue formándose entre las oscuras nubes, para dar paso a dos figuras (quiénes serán? U)

- Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!! echen paja!! - gritaba Shion desesperada

- No te preocupes Shion déjame intentar algo - la trató de calmar su amiga

Kana comenzó a concentrar su poder en ellas dos, con esto se suponía que flotarían y llegarían con suavidad al piso pero…

- No te quiero apresurar amiga, PERO ESTAMOS CAYENDO MUY RÁPIDO! - se exasperó Shion

- Cálmate de una vez, ya casi está list…- Kana no terminó la frase, ya que se había desmayado, el conjuro de espacio-tiempo, le había consumido la energía

- KANA! rayos sabía que algo así podría pasar, demonios -

El equipo 7 veía incrédulo cómo éstas dos figuras caían, pero ninguno, reaccionaba.

Shion advirtió su presencia y los sacó de su estupefacción

- AYUDA! -pedía Shion

- Naruto, rápido - le indicó Sasuke

- Sí - le respondió Naruto

Con un hábil movimiento ninja, Sasuke y Naruto treparon unos árboles para impulsarse y cada uno atrapó a una, pero Naruto resbaló de la rama y él y Shion cayeron estrepitosamente

- Auch! - gritaron ambos

- Valiente rescate el mío, creo que mi parte trasera ha muerto - se quejaba Shion

- Ay! mi cabeza - decía Naruto con un chichón en la cabeza

Mientras que el rescate de Shion fue algo doloroso, el de Kana fue todo lo contrario, Sasuke había logrado bajar perfectamente.

- Pero quiénes son ellas y como llegaron aquí - se preguntaba Sakura

- Kana, Kana!- Shion llegaba a donde estaba Sasuke con Kana

- Note preocupes sólo esta desmayada - le informó Sasuke

- Gracias a Dios y a ustedes chicos, aunque a mí me fue mal…(refiriéndose al golpe) ah! que tonta no me he presentado mi nombre es Shion y la inconsciente es Kana - les explicó a los chicos

- Mucho gusto yo soy Naruto!! - se presentó con efusividad

- Mi nombre es Sakura, gusto en conocerte - se presentó la kunoichi

- Este no es no es momento de presentaciones, Sakura rápido ayúdala - le pidió Sasuke

- Ah si enseguida - Sakura se disponía a curar a la inconsciente

- Vaya tiene muy poca energía, me sorprende que aún esté con vida - decía mientras empleaba un jutsu de curación.

- Se pondrá bien? - preguntó Shion preocupada

- No te preocupes, Sakura es la mejor en este campo - decía Naruto

- Hmp, pasando a otro punto, en verdad quiénes son ustedes y de dónde vienen? - preguntó Sasuke

- Etto... bueno yo, nosotras, jijiji - respondía nerviosamente Shion

- Contesta! - presionó Sasuke

- Será mejor que le diga la verdad - se resignó Shion

Fin del capítulo 3


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Cunado Shion empezó a revelar la naturaleza de la procedencia de ella y su amiga, las caras de los ninjas fueron cambiando paulatinamente hasta llegar a una de sorpresa

- Brujas? - dijo Naruto

- Magia? - dijo Sakura

- Otro mundo? - dijo finalmente Sasuke

Mientras salían de su asombro, cierta chica de mirada violeta despertaba de su desmayo aún en los brazos de Sasuke

- Mmm, dónde estoy, Shion dónde estás? - dijo Kana, pero su interrogatorio fue interrumpido por las miradas curiosas de los shinobis, en especial de cierto moreno

- Quién eres tú? - preguntó Kana

Pero Sasuke no contestaba, ya que se había perdido en aquella mirada violácea, no podía dejar de contemplarla y no sabía porqué, sólo quería perderse en aquella mirada

- _Es, es tan…hermosa -_pensó Sasuke - _pero qué estoy pensando, por que rayos se me vienen esos pensamientos, diablos -_ maldijo a su mente

Pero algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos

- Oye, disculpa, me puedes bajar? me escuchas? - preguntaba Kana

- Eh?, qué ah! si claro, disculpa - respondió rápidamente el Uchiha

- Vaya pareces que estás muy distraído, dattebayo - lo molestó Naruto

Sasuke sólo se limitó a ver feo a Naruto, mientras éste seguía molestándolo, aunque los interrumpió un efusivo saludo

- KANA, ya estás despierta! Gracias a Dios, estaba muy preocupada - empezaba a sollozar Shion

- No te preocupes, ya estoy mejor, gracias a éstos jóvenes - les dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia

- Pero dónde estamos? -

- Es cierto!, con la conmoción no se a dónde nos traje - dijo Kana

- Están en la Villa escondida de la Hoja - les informó Sakura

- Tenemos que avisarle a la Hokage - intervino Naruto

- Vaya es lo más inteligente que has dicho en todo el día - se burló Sasuke

- Qué has dicho?, baka!

Y así siguieron discutiendo durante todo el camino hacia la oficina de la Hokage, aunque a menuda sorpresa se llevarían allá.

Fin capítulo 4


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Los cinco chicos, después de una larga caminata con ciertas personas discutiendo, llegan a la oficina de la Hokage, para encontrarse con todo un espectáculo, la oficina estaba inundada con botellas de sake y ella dormida encima del escritorio

- Disulpe Tsudane-sama… - empezó a decir Sakura

- Qué demonios pasó aquí - preguntó Naruto

A todos les había salido una gota al estilo anime

- Tsudane-sama, Tsudane-sama..- intentó despertarla Sakura

- Ah? Qué, cómo, cuándo, INUTRUSOS! - grito la Hokage

Y de repente les empezó a tirar las sillas de su oficina

- Aaah, pero qué le pasa a ella? - preguntó Shion, esquivando una silla que pasó muy cerca de su cabeza

- Cálmate obaa-chan, somos nosotros - intervino Naruto, pero fue alcanzado por una de las sillas, dejándole toda la cara roja

- Te he dicho que no me llames así! - dijo la Hokage

- Sólo la estaba tratando de calmar - dijo Kana refiriéndose a Naruto

- Ya lo sé, sólo que no me gusta que me llame de esa forma. Por cierto quiénes son ustedes? - preguntó más despierta la Hokage, al ver con quién estaba hablando

- Etto..bueno, yo soy Kana y ella es mi amiga Shion y … - no terminó, ya que cierto rubio intervino

- Ellas vienen de otro mundo, usan algo que se llama magia y son brujas - dijo entusiasmado Naruto como si de un cuento se tratase

Todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo extrañados

- Naruto, pero que mal educado eres, no ves que ella estaba hablando - dijo Sakura regañándolo

- Pero, pero, pero…- trató de disculparse

- Con que de otro mundo donde emplean la magia eh? No pensé en volver a ver personas que tuvieran esas cualidades - dijo muy tranquilamente Tsudane

- QUÉ?! - dijeron todos al unísono

- Sucedió hace 18 años cuando el demonio-zorro de las 9 colas atacaba la aldea, con el poder del Hokage no era suficiente, así que recibió ayuda de un viejo amigo suyo - relató la Hokage

- Un viejo amigo suyo? - preguntó Shion

- Sí, se trataba de tu abuelo, Kana - comentó la Hokage ahora dirigiéndose a Kana

- Mi abuelo? Pero cómo él nunca me comentó de su viaje a esta aldea, porqué no lo hizo? - Kana se sentía decepcionada de que su abuelo no le hubiera comentado nada

- Así lo quiso, no quería que te vieras afectada por eso - le dijo Tsudane-sama

- Afectada, pero porqué? - preguntó Kana

Fin Capítulo 5


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

- Porqué mi abuelo no quiso decirme, porqué…- se preguntaba Kana una y otra vez

- Él no te dijo porque, él había predicho tu llegada a la aldea y si te decía ya no habría chiste - dijo simplemente la Hokage (N/A: parece que el abuelo y la Hokage tienen un sentido de humor algo raro ¨¨U)

Todos permanecieron en un total silencio, hasta Naruto (vaya al fin lo dejan sin palabras…), la noticia había sorprendido a todos

- No puedo creerlo, tu abuelo tenía visiones Kana? - preguntó al fin Shion

- Bueno, él tenía sueños premonitorios, pero nunca me contó que nosotras vendríamos aquí - le respondió Kana - Hokage-sama, sabe usted para que estamos aquí? - Kana se dirigió a la Hokage

- Eso es algo que tendrán que averiguar por ustedes mismas - dijo Tsudane (aunq' obviamente ella sabía a que venían, nunca se le escapaba nada, jijiji)

- Rayos! - maldijo Kana

- Bueno, ya que van a quedarse por un tiempo aquí…- no termino de hablar, puesto que Shion intervino alarmada al escuchar lo que la Hokage había dicho

- Quedarnos, no, nosotras nos regresamos hoy mismo - dijo ella

Esas palabras habían sacado de sus pensamientos al Uchiha, por alguna razón no quería que se fueran, más exactamente no quería que Kana se fuera

- _pero que estoy pensando, me he vuelto loco o que? - _se regaño a si mismo

- Con respecto a nuestra partida Shion, hay algo que no te he dicho - le explicó Kana con cara de preocupación, sabía que Shion la mataría por esto

- Qué es lo que no me has dicho, querida amiga - comenzaba a exasperarse

- Cómo decírtelo, el portal se abrirá dentro de un mes aproximadamente - escupió rápidamente las palabras (al contrario de su abuelo y Haku, sus poderes eran más limitados que los de ellos, es por eso que sólo podía usar el hechizo una vez, en cambio ellos cuantas veces quicieran…)

- QUÉ! CÓMO ES QUE SE VA A ABRIR EN UN MES! - gritaba Shion - sabía que esto era mala idea, lo sabía! - se quejaba

- Bueno, se me pasó ese pequeño detalle…- decía la ojivioleta

- Pequeño detalle?! Ahora si me dio, me va a dar, me muero - se cogía el dramáticamente el pecho - bueno entonces que vamos a hacer - dijo tranquilamente Shion después de su actuación teatral

Shion se recupero rapidamente. Todos la quedaron viendo con gotitas en su nuca

- Qué extraña es - dijo Naruto (miren quien lo dice..¨¨U)

- Hmp, como iba diciendo, ya que se van a quedar por un tiempo, será mejor que les asigne alguna casa donde se puedan quedar. Bueno la niña dramática (refiriéndose a Shion) tú te quedarás en casa de Sakura (ahora Sakura vivía sola) y tú Kana (su cara se había vuelto maliciosa… ) te quedarás en casa de - hizo una pausa para tomar aire (cómo disfrutaba el momento) - te quedarás en casa de Sasuke - dijo finalmente

- QUÉ?! - Sasuke casi se ahoga con la noticia, se le había formado un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas

- Me voy a quedar con él? - preguntó extrañada Kana, no le molestaba (si saben a lo que me refiero) pero en casa de un chico desconocido?

- Vaya Sasuke que surte tienes - Naruto le golpeaba con el codo

- Pero que estás diciendo? - el sonrojo le había aumentado

- Naruto no pensarás engañar a Hinata eh? - le preguntó pícaramente Sakura, la cual había salvado al Uchiha de las burlas del rubio

- Qué? Yo no pensaba eso, sabes perfectamente lo que siento por mi Hinata-chan - se defendió Naruto

- En serio Hokage-sama, ella se va a quedar conmigo? - preguntó tímidamente el Uchiha

- Hay algún problema con eso Uchiha? - pregunto autoritariamente la Hokage

- Sí, hay algún problema conmigo - preguntó desafiante Kana

- Bueno, …_claro que no hay ningún problema contigo eres… - _se sacudió la cabeza con esos pensamientos - no, no hay ninguno - dijo al fin, su rostro esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa (esa que hace derretir a cualquiera, que lindo O.O) Su deseo de que la chica ojimorado se quedase se había cumplido y además se eso se quedaría en su casa, que más podría pedir

Fin capítulo 6


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Con la asignación de sus nuevas casas, Naruto y Sakura decidieron mostrarles la aldea, Sasuke no los acompaño puesto que había desaparecido misteriosamente…

Habían llegado al puesto de ramen (imagínense quien los llevó ahí)

- Me muero de hambre - se quejaba Naruto

- Miren ahí están los demás muchachos - señaló Sakura - vamos se los presentaré -

- Está bien - dijeron las brujas

- Y mi ramen? - Naruto ponía cara de cordero degollado

- Ahora te esperas - le dijo Sakura

- Pero tú prometiste pagarlo, ahora no me salgas con esas cosas - le decía Naruto

- Sí ya lo sé, y voy a cumplir, pero primero las presentaciones - le explicó Sakura

Llegaron a donde estaban los demás, estos hablaban animadamente, hasta que se percataron de la presencia de dos chicas que nunca habían visto

- Hola muchachos, les quiero presentar a alguien, ellas son…- se dispuso s decir pero fue interrumpida por Naruto, de nuevo (no se cansa de ser entrometido?)

- Kana y Shion - dijo el rubio

- Hola - dijeron las aludidas

- Bueno, ellos son: Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Chouji y Rock Lee - los aludidos saludaron a las chicas

- Y de donde vienen? - preguntó Ino curiosa

Tenían que pensar algo rápidamente, ya que la Hokage les había prohibido revelar su procedencia

- Vienen de la aldea de los flores - intervino rápidamente Sakura

Las chicas (Shion y Kana) le dieron una mirada extrañada a su nueva amiga y ésta les devolvió una mirada indicándoles que siguieran el juego, ellas lo captaron inmediatamente

- La aldea de las flores? - preguntó Tenten - suena tan romántico

- Nunca había oído hablar de tal aldea - les dijo Shikamaru

- Etto.. Es que es una aldea muy pequeña y poco conocida - le dijo Shion

- Aja - dijo Kana para apoyarla

Shikamaru no había quedado muy convencido, y se disponía a seguir con su interrogatorio, pero cierto estómago lo interrumpió

Shion, Kana y Sakura respiraron aliviadas de que no preguntara más

- Tengo hambre - decía Naruto que estaba casi desmayado en la mesa

- Es cierto te dije que yo pagaría, bueno ya puedes pedir, PERO NI SIQUIERA SE TE OCURRA PEDIR DEMASIADO! - le advirtió Sakura

- Sí, sí claro, _vaya que chica tan gruñona - _pensó Naruto

Y así transcurrió tranquilamente la tarde, hasta el anochecer, uno a uno fueron dejando el local

- Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos - dijo Hinata, cogiendo de la mano a Naruto

- Sí, si no la llevo a la hora que es me hacen el castrado al "estilo Hyuuga" - decía con cara de susto

- Será mejor que nosotras nos fuéramos también - les dijo Sakura a Kana y Shion

Se disponían a irse cuando apareció una figura en la puerta

- Sasuke-kun - dijo Sakura

- Vengo a escoltar a mi invitada - dijo simplemente

Sakura se quedó sorprendida al oír esto, nunca lo había oído decir algo como eso, viniendo de él.

Fin capítulo 7


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

- A tu invitada? – dijo sorprendida Kana – al parecer tienes un léxico mayor a dos palabras –

- Será mejor que nos vayamos Sino – le dijo Sakura a una divertida Sino (le encantaba ver como su amiga se burlaba del chico iceberg U)

- Si vamos, hasta mañana Kana, que duermas con los ángeles - le dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

Kana al escuchar eso, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su amiga y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas

- Menos mal y no se dio cuenta – susurró Kana

- Dijiste algo? – le preguntó Sasuke

- Eh.., no, no dije nada – la había sorprendido

- Bien vámonos ya – le ordenó Sasuke

- Donde quedó aquella amabilidad? – le pregunto sarcásticamente Kana

- Hmp – fue lo único que atinó a decir

- Qué extraño eres… - le dijo

Su camino a casa había sido muy callado, y Kana se estaba exasperando y decidió romper el hielo (más bien el iceberg…)

- Etto… Uchiha, te puedo hacer una pregunta? - le dijo tímidamente

- Hmm - fue lo único que dijo (que hombre de pocas palabras… O.OU)

Ella lo consideró un sí

- porqué eres así, tan callado y reservado; eres tan diferente al resto de tus compañeros – le preguntó, pero no hubo respuesta

- Yo soy diferente a los demás, siempre he sido así, desde muy pequeño no me ha gustado ser muy amigable con los demás y así he podido sobrevivir – le contestó después de un rato

- Eso es lo más triste que he escuchado, todos necesitamos amigos que nos apoyen, que estén ahí por nosotros – le dijo tristemente Kana

- Ya te dije que no los necesito y punto – parecía algo molesto

- Quieras o no yo seré tu amiga, señor gruñón – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa

A Sasuke le recorrió un corrientaza por todo el cuerpo cuando vio aquella hermosa sonrisa

- _Dios pero que me está pasando – _pensó el moreno

- Haz lo que quieras – le dijo a Kana

- Eso estoy haciendo – le contestó

Fin capítulo 8


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Habían llegado a la casa, Kana quedó sorprendida con la magnitud de ésta (la casa era parte de una herencia que le habían dejado sus padres). Era una casa amplia con varias habitaciones, pero lo que más sorprendió a Kana era lo ordenada que estaba, no parecía la casa de un chico.

- Vaya veo que eres muy ordenado – le felicitó Kana, aunque con un toque de burla

- Me gusta el orden ¿Qué es un crimen o algo – se defendió el Uchiha

- Jijiji no te pongas así, es sólo que es extraño que un chico se preocupe por este tipo de cosas - le dijo Kana

- Si claro – alcanzó a decir el moreno con un poco de vergüenza – Ven te mostraré tu habitación –

La habitación era espaciosa y muy acogedora, Kana estaba emocionada

- Que linda habitación y es para mí? – preguntó

- Pues sí – le contestó – bueno hasta mañana – se despidió

- Buenas noches Uchiha y gracias por todo – le dijo con una pequeña reverencia

- Bueno sí ya duérmete – le dijo Sasuke (q rudo no? - -U)

Cuando Kana se dispuso a dormir empezó a pensar en su familia

- _Abuelo cómo estarás, sólo han pasado unas horas y ya te extraño mucho; papá y mama deben estar muy preocupados, no que decir de Haku, cuando regrese me va a matar, eso es seguro – _con estos pensamientos se fue quedando plácidamente dormida

Alrededor de las 2:00 a.m. unos gritos despertaron abruptamente a Sasuke, exaltado se percató de que provenían de la habitación de su invitada y decidió ver qué le sucedía (que lindo no...? -). Al entrar en la habitación se sorprendió al ver lo que ocurría; los objetos estaban flotando, y en la cama s encontraba una Kana desesperada que gritaba en sueños (más bien pesadillas). Sasuke trató de acercarse, pero era bastante difícil, ya que los poderes de ésta lo estaban deteniendo, para cuando por fin pudo llegar al lado de la bruja pudo notar que el cuerpo de ésta estaba brillando, y también pudo entender lo que estaba diciendo.

- Abuelo, no por favor no… - decía con desesperación Kana – papá, mamá NO! – comenzaba a sollozar la ojivioleta – la maldición…, Haku no lo hagas –

Esto último hizo que el corazón de Sasuke diera un vuelco, quién era Haku? (en este fic Haku no murió ni nada por el estilo, el es el profe de Kana en el mundo de magos, tiene 23 años y no parece una niña como en el anime U)

- Déjalos, no les hagas daño, NO! – Kana se despertó con lágrimas en su rostro

Sasuke no sabía que hacer, sólo atinó a abrazarla (Dios quiero ser ella!!) para tranquilizarla, ahora ella lloraba como una niña pequeña. Poco a poco fue calmándose y se estaba quedándose dormida. Sasuke se disponía a soltarse de ese abrazo (aunq él no quisiera) para dejarla tranquilamente sobre la cama, pero algo lo detuvo.

- Por favor, quédate a mi lado – le pidió suplicante Kana

La propuesta cogió desprevenido al Uchiha, no sabía si quedarse o irse, una batalla se libraba en su interior, aunque al final se accedió a quedarse. Kana le abrió espacio para que él se acomodara.

- Gracias – fue lo único que dijo Kana, medio dormida, para otra vez abrasarse al moreno, con él se sentía segura y protegida (ella solo se hacia la que tenia miedo, solo para estas con el divino de Sasuke… )

Alrededor de las 5:30 a.m. Kana se despertó y se encontró en una posición un poco incómoda (si como no), su cara se encontraba sólo estaba a unos centímetros de la de él, se sonrojó por esto, aunque ganas no le faltaron de besarlo

- _Es tan lindo, quisiera…, pero que estoy haciendo, me prometí que nunca volvería a enamorarme después de lo que me paso – _se regañó a si misma

Ya que no podía hacer nada (sí podía, pero la conciencia es muy entrometida….), se separó del Uchiha con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo y salió al patio, era un lugar hermoso, lugar perfecto para meditar y eso fue lo que hizo meditar sobre lo que había soñado, hace mucho que no tenía esas pesadillas, se tocó el cuello al recordar.

Mientras en el cuarto 

El Uchiha empezaba a despertarse, pero al no encontrar a su compañera, se paró para darse un baño, al salir ya arreglado se encontró con Kana en el patio, Sasuke advirtió la energía que emanaba de ella, era cálida, se sentía bien, pero a la vez estaba llena de tristeza.

- _qué le habrá ocurrido en el pasado – _se preguntaba

Cuando Kana terminó con su meditación, se encontró con el moreno que la estaba observando fijamente, esto la incomodó un poco, había recordado cómo había despertado en brazos de éste y muy juntitos.

- Ehh…, buenos días Uchiha – dijo con algo de vergüenza

- Buenos días – le saludó fríamente

- Gracias por lo de esta madrugada – le dijo con leve sonrojo

- No fue nada – dijo Sasuke evitando la mirada de Kana, se había avergonzado mucho

- Ya sé, en agradecimiento, prepararé el desayuno – se ofreció la bruja

- No te molestes, yo no desayuno – le dijo secamente

- Ah no eso ni lo digas, hoy sí lo harás, quieras o no – le advirtió Kana

- No lo haré y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto – le dijo seriamente el moreno

- Eso es lo que crees – dijo simplemente Kana – ya lo verás –

Kana juntó sus manos y empezó a recitar algo que el moreno no entendía, de pronto los músculos de éste no se podían mover

- Pero que has hecho?! – preguntó preocupado Sasuke

Fin capítulo 9


End file.
